This invention relates to an alternator for internal combustion engines, in particular for outboard marine engines, and of the type comprising a rotor rotated by the engine, and a fixed stator, which faces the rotor and from which an alternating electrical voltage is taken.
In the various known embodiments, the rotor, which creates the magnetic field, is generally disposed such that the lines of flux in the air gap between the rotor and stator are substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the rotor. However, such an arrangement of the rotor gives rise to substantial centrifugal stresses, and sometimes leads to constructional difficulties, especially where fitting to engines which are already constructed and therefore have their component members already prearranged.